1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to hair stylers with detachable heating bars and, more particularly, to a hair styler designed to allow a user to easily change a set of existing heating bars with another set of bars and easily fasten the newly attached heating bars to the arms of the styler without using a separate fastening means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hair styler that is an electric appliance for setting or styling the hair, two detachable heating bars 2 are screwed to the two arms 1 of the styler using a plurality of setscrews tightened into the screw holes 3 formed at the two arms 1, as shown in FIG. 1. An electric circuit is set in one of the two arms 1 for heating the two heating bars 2 using electric power supplied from an external power source through a cord 4. The two arms 1 are hinged to each other at their ends by a joint 5 to form a tongs shape.
Such a hair styler typically has several sets of heating bars, which have different shapes at their styling surfaces for allowing a user to create different hair styles as desired. When it is desired to create a new hair style, the user changes a set of existing heating bars with another set of bars prior to styling his or her hair.
However, when it is desired to change a set of existing heating bars with another set of bars, the conventional hair styler forces a user to loosen the setscrews from the two arms of the styler, remove the existing bars from the arms, seat the new bars in the empty arms, and fasten the new bars to the arms by tightening the setscrews. Such conventional hair stylers are thus inconvenient to users.
In addition, the heating bars are directly attached to the arms of the conventional hair stylers without using any insulator interposed between the arms and the bars, and so the heating bars undesirably heat the arms during a hair styling work. Users of the stylers are thus forced to be careful of the hot arms while setting or styling the hair.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a hair styler, which has several sets of detachable heating bars and is designed to allow a user to easily change a set of existing heating bars with another set of bars and easily fasten the newly attached heating bars to the arms without using a separate fastening means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair styler, which has insulators interposed between the arms and the heating bars, thus reducing danger of burning to users caused by excessively heated arms while setting or styling the hair.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a hair styler, comprising: two heating bars each assembled with an insulator through a slide type engagement, the insulator having both a hook and a locking flange at each end thereof; a first arm detachably seating a first one of the two heating bars therein, the first arm including: an electric circuit applying electric power from an external power source to the two heating bars; a power switch for turning on or off the electric circuit; a temperature controller for controlling a temperature of heat dissipated from the two heating bars; a first locking recess for removably receiving the hook of the first heating bar therein; a support protrusion for thermally insulating the first arm from the first heating bar and supporting the first heating bar in the first arm; and a cover for covering the electric circuit to conceal the circuit from the outside of the hair styler; a second arm having a second locking recess for removably receiving the hook of the second heating bar in the second locking recess; a jointing unit provided at ends of the first and second arms for jointing the arms together to form a tongs shape; and an electric cord connected to the hair styler for applying electric power from the external power source to the electric circuit.